Ruling Passion
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena perasaanku untukmu bukanlah suatu paksaan apalagi pelampiasan semata, tapi perasaan yang lahir secara alami bersama dengan waktu yang kita lewati bersama / "Maafkan aku yang sangat terlambat untuk mengatakannya, tapi percayalah... Aku mencintaimu/"Terima kasih karena kau telah ada di sisiku selama ini, Hinata/NaruHina/Almost PWP/RnR?/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**RULING PASSION**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : SWEET LEMON, ALMOST PORN WITHOUT PLOT / PWP, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

Kali terakhir mereka bersama, percintaan mereka berlangsung dengan cepat, liar, bahkan sedikit berbahaya.

Tetapi kali ini, janji Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Naruto menggendongnya ke kamar tidur, kali ini mereka akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Saling menikmati satu sama lain tanpa kecaman, pemikiran, atau kekhawatiran karena mereka sadar, mereka sangat membutuhkan pertalian ini.

Jarak ke tempat tidur sangat pendek, tetapi Naruto tidak menurunkannya di atas kasur seperti yang ia sangka. Tidak. Naruto adalah pria penuh kejutan dan sensasi. Begitu Naruto menurunkannya, ia berdiri di depan pria itu. Naruto mengamatinya dengan cermat, meresapinya, mereguknya dengan sorot mata yang menaklukkan itu.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik hari ini," ujar Naruto dengan nada bergetar dan parau. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku nyaris gila."

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Tidak, kau tidak menyesal." Bulan purnama di luar jendela adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari mereka, tetapi itu cukup untuk melihat Naruto menyeringai jahil.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau benar, aku memang tidak menyesal."

Dengan satu langkah panjang, Naruto berbalik dan berdiri di belakang Hinata. Merasa kehilangan pria itu, Hinata berniat berbalik menghadap Naruto tetapi pria itu menghentikannya dengan satu kata.

"_Please…_"

Pernyataan semacam itu, yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto, membuat Hinata membeku, membuat gairah di dalam dirinya semakin menggelora. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa yang akan pria itu lakukan selanjutnya?

"Sekarang malam pengantin kita, Hinata," bisik Naruto, di dekat telinga Hinata sementara pria itu mulai membuka kancing gaunnya. Jemari pria itu terasa dingin menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya yang terpapar. "Sekarang malam pengantin kita tapi aku sama sekali tidak memberimu hadiah."

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa," sahut Hinata menyakinkan, nafasnya tersengal sarat dengan kerinduan.

"Ya, aku perlu. Kau layak mendapatkan segalanya karena menikah dengan pria sepertiku."

Hinata berdebar. Ia sungguh memahami pria yang kini menjadi suaminya. Naruto menginginkan lebih dari pernikahan ini, menginginkan lebih dari Hinata daripada yang pria itu bersedia akui.

Saat memikirkan hal itu, gaun sutra Hinata jatuh menjadi onggokan lautan hijau di lantai. Dingin udara malam menerpa kulitnya dan Hinata menekankan punggungnya ke dada pria itu, mencari lengan pria itu agar memeluknya. Tetapi Naruto belum selesai melucuti pakaiannya. Dengan jemari yang kikuk, pria itu membuka kaitan bra Hinata, mengangkat tali berenda itu dari bahunya, lalu membiarkan benda itu, ikut jatuh ke lantai kayu.

Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam saat merasakan tangan pria itu bergerak semakin ke bawah, jemarinya menemukan ujung celana dalam berenda warna putih yang ia pakai. Dengan satu tarikan lembut, pria itu melepaskan celana Hinata sampai ia telanjang sepenuhnya di depan Naruto.

"Tidak ada hadiah," gumam Naruto sekali lagi seraya melingkarkan tangannya melewati pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menekankan telapak tangannya di perut wanita itu.

Hinata menumpangkan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto dan berbisik pelan. "Dirimu adalah hadiah terbaik yang kauberikan padaku."

Naruto mendesis dan menghujani leher dan pundak Hinata dengan ciuman sementara tangannya lebih ke bawah lagi dan terus ke bawah. Rintihan parau terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat jemari Naruto membelai tubuhnya.

"Izinkan aku untuk menyentuhmu," bisik Naruto di telinganya. Pria itu membutuhkan kontrol seperti ia perlu udara untuk bernafas. Dan Hinata memberikan hal itu kepadanya.

Hinata menempelkan tubuhnya kembali ke tubuh tan Naruto, kali ini ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas gairah pria itu. Seraya melontarkan desahan feminim penuh kepuasaan, ia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada pria itu.

Getar-getar sensasi merayapi sekujur tubuh Hinata ketika Naruto mengulurkan satu tangan daaribalik punggung wanita itu dan menangkup payudaranya, sementara tangan lainnya menjelajah hingga ke bagian intim tubuhnya. Hinata mendengar nagas pria itu memburu dengan cepat.

"Jangan bergerak, Hinata."

Erangan lirih yang menyiratkan rasa malu mencengkram diri Hinata. Ia belum pernah disentuh dengan cara seperti ini, tidak pernah merasa begitu telanjang. Tapi ia terlanjur mencintai pria ini, Naruto, suaminya, kekasihnya, dan jika ia menginginkan pria itu merasa bebas di dekatnya, maka dirinyalah yang harus mengatur itu, di sini dan saat ini juga.

"Cantik sekali," bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata saat mencium dan menghisap puting susu wanita itu. "Begitu menggairahkan," ujarnya seraya menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lebih berani di tubuh Hinata.

Hinata mulai merasa seolah ia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Getaran arus listrik dan rasa hangat mengalir deras di perutnya, dan sensasi yang berdenyut terasa nyaris menyakitkan. Tetapi ia menelan rasa sakit yang menakjubkan ini, menggelinjang akibat belaian jemari pria itu. Ia menyadari ia tidak kuasa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia hanya bisa menyerah pada Naruto seperti halnya ia menyerah pada rasa cintanya kepada pria itu.

Tiba-tiba, getaran penuh kepuasaan menghantam keras dirinya, mengirimkan gelombang panas yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai terengah saat ia meresapi semuanya dengan penuh sukacita. Dan ketika ledakan mendera, ia merasa kosong- meski menginginkan lebih.

Ia menginginkan Naruto.

Seraya berbalik menghadap Naruto, Hinata mencengkram tengkuk pria itu dan menarik kepala pria itu mendekati wajahnya. Ciumannya terasa ganas dan menuntut sementara jemarinya merayap ke atas, menelusuri rambut pirang keemasaan itu. Ia merasakan gairah Naruto. Ada kesan erotis tentang dirinya yang sepenuhnya telanjang sementara Naruto masih berpakaian lengkap. Tetapi kebutuhan untuk merasakan pria itu, keseluruhan diri pria itu, terlalu kuat untuk disangkal.

Dengan kikuk Hinata mulai membuka kancing jas Naruto dan mencoba membuka restliting celana pria itu. Tetapi jemarinya bergerak begitu lamban, terlalu canggung. Dan ia menginginkan bibir pria itu lagi.

Naruto pasti mendengar permohonan tak terucapnya, karena pria itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Hinata, mengulum lidah wanita itu, menggoda, memberi, dan menyiksa sementara mereka berdua bergerak semakin dekat ke tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berbaring di ranjang bersama Hinata, kembali mencium bibir wanita itu dengan pelan namun memabukkan. Lidahnya terus turun dan bermain di leher putih sang _heiress _Hyuuga, menjilat dan menghisap pelan di titik sensitifnya. Merasa puas dengan itu, ia kembali menciumi payudara Hinata dan kembali menghisap puting susunya dengan penuh gairah. Lidahnya terus menggoda payudara Hinata dengan lidahnya, membuat Hinata menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memekik kuat.

Siksaan yang sempurna.

Hinata melengkungkan punggungnya, mencoba memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia ingin pria itu lebih mendekat lagi padanya. Saat itulah Naruto mendongak menatapnya, seolah ia mendengar apa yang Hinata pikirkan, dengan sorot menghunjam. "Katakan kau menginginkan aku, Hinata."

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Naruto-_kun,_" ujar Hinata dengan nada penuh hasrat.

Naruto berdiri dan melucuti sisa pakaiannya, lalu mendekap Hinata erat-erat. Sementara Naruto kembali berbaring bersama Hinata, tangan pria itu dengan perlahan meraba dan menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kembali tersentak saat jari Naruto menyelinap masuk di tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengoyak pertahanan miliknya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jeritan halus keluar dari bibinya dan air mata mulai meluncur turun dari sepasang mata _amethyst_nya saat Naruto menambah jari-jarinya, keluar dan masuk dengan irama yang teratur di lubang vaginanya. Kembali wanita itu mendesah dengan penuh damba, penuh antisipasi. Gairah, sensasi dan hasrat kembali menyatu dengan sempurna di malam ini.

Merasa cukup, Naruto melepaskan jari-jarinya dan memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau menginginkan ini? Apa kau sudah siap, _hime_?"

Satu anggukan cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna di depan vagina milik Hinata, menggeseknya perlahan sebelum menyentekkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam vagina Hinata dengan satu sentakan mulus, memenuhi diri Hinata dengan gairah menggebu-gebu sekaligus penuh kelembutan yang tidak akan pernah ia akui. Tetapi Hinata bisa merasakannya sementara gairah dan penis Naruto berdenyut di dalam dirinya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Hinata untuk mengambil nafas sekaligus memberi waktu agar Hinata terbiasa dengan miliknya yang berada di dalam dirinya. Pijatan lembut dari daging hidup yang menyelimuti miliknya membuatnya hampir gila, namun ia harus menahannya. Hinata menggoyangkan pinggulnya, mengisyaratkan pada Naruto dia baik-baik saja dan sudah siap untuk memulai permainan cinta mereka.

"Kau terasa bagaikan surga, _hime_…"

Hinata mendekap Naruto lebih erat, mencoba bergerak mengikuti irama percintaan itu. "Aku bukan bidadari." Ia mengerang saat ia merasakan Naruto bergerak semakin cepat dengan gerakan liar dan tidak lagi terkendali.

Butir-butir keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya, sementara tangan Hinata sudah berada di mana-mana; di punggung Naruto, di bokongnya, mencengkram bahunya. Dengan tubuh menegang, Hinata melonggarkan dekapannya di tubuh Naruto saat Naruto menghujam tubuhnya semakin dalam, membuat mereka mencapai kenikmatan yang sempurna.

Hinata yang sebelumya telah mencapai puncak mulai bergairah lagi. Dengan kuku menusuk punggung Naruto, kini Hinata kembali mendekap Naruto lebih erat. Naruto bisa merasakan klimaks hampir menghampiri Hinata. Erangan parau terlontar dari tenggorokannya, dan ia membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sementara mempercepat gerakannya lalu meledak berkeping-keping saat mencapai puncak kepuasaan yang intens.

Dan sedetik kemudian Hinata menyusul.

.

.

.

"Jadi… Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata menggeliat dalam pelukan Naruto yang masih tidak berpakaian. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku sangat peduli padamu, Hinata. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"I-Iya…"

"Dan kau belum mengerti apa artinya ini?"

Hinata tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata…"

Naruto belum pernah melihat mulut Hinata yang menganga begitu lebar seumur hidupnya. Tetapi pemandangan itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya. Ia telah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memahami Hinata, seperti Hinata yang sangat memahami dirinya lebih dari siapapun. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, mengingat Hinata bukanlah wanita pertama yang menarik hatinya.

Dulu, ia selalu mengejar Sakura dengan berbagai cara, berharap agar gadis itu melirik padanya. Dulu, sempat terlintas di pemikirannya ia hanya mampu melihat gadis musim semi itu, dan menutup mata untuk gadis lain. Namun takdir berkata lain, karena tanpa ia sadari, sesungguhnya ia sudah merelakan Sakura untuk berjuang mendapatkan sahabatnya, Sasuke. Semua itu berjalan secara wajar, tanpa paksaan. Mungkin karena ia sendiri mengetahui sebesar apa perasaan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Ia tidak akan pernah memaksakan perasaannya pada Sakura, selama Sakura masih mencintai putra bungsu Uchiha itu.

Dan mengharapkan Sakura berhenti mencintai Sasuke adalah hal yang mustahil.

Saat itulah Hinata datang, menyadarkan dirinya akan kehadiran seorang gadis dengan perasaan yang tulus, yang mencintai dirinya dari seluruh kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Saat semua orang memuja Sasuke dan memandang rendah dirinya, Hinata justru mampu melihat kelebihannya dan mengakui keberadaannya. Hinata yang selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Hinata yang mencintai dirinya karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Ketika ia menyadarinya, Naruto telah membuka hatinya untuk Hinata. Memberinya satu kemauan kuat untuk lebih mengenal dan memahami Hinata. Dan perasaan itu lahir begitu saja, sekali lagi tanpa paksaan, mengalir begitu alami bersama dengan waktu yang dilewatinya bersama dengan Hinata. Perasaan itupun perlahan akhirnya mencapai puncaknya setelah melewati proses yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat, membawa Naruto dalam satu keyakinan dan tekad yang kuat tanpa ada keraguan lagi yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu," ujar Naruto sembari menarik Hinata lebih erat dalam pelukannya, hingga wajah wanita itu hanya beberapa sentimenter dari wajahnya. "Kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu. Itulah takdir yang mengikat kita."

"Tapi-"

Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan jarinya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang akan menikahi seseorang hanya untuk pelampiasan semata. Aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyentakkan tangan Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya seraya berbisik. "Kenapa… Kenapa baru sekarang… Kenapa kau begitu mendadak mengatakannya…"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut, lalu mencium keningnya. "_Gomen ne_… Aku terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka untuk menyakinkan perasaanku sendiri. _Gomen ne _karena aku sangat terlambat untuk mengatakannya… Percayalah padaku… Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatanmu untuk selamanya…"

Hinata menunduk dan mencium bibir pria itu cepat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu… Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto melepaskan tawanya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata. " Terima kasih… Terima kasih karena kau telah ada di sisiku selama ini… Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan untukku… Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Seraya berbalik dan berbaring di sebelah Hinata, Naruto memeluk wanita itu sekali lagi. "Jangan pernah berhenti mengatakan itu."

"Tidak akan pernah." Hinata menyurukkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke suaminya dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu pria itu. "Tidak akan pernah, Naruto-_kun_…"

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Inilah hasil saat mencari ilham untuk melanjutkan fict-fict multichapter, malah ide buat fict yang nyaris PWP ini yang muncul… Hahahaha… Padahal pengen bangen buat fic dari hints NH di chapter 615, tapi jadinya malah ini. Okelah enggak bisa banyak ngomong lagi. Semoga suka yah!

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
